wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Prince Turtle
|Relation4 = Brothers |RName4 = Prince Cerulean, Prince Octopus, Prince Fin, twenty-eight unnamed others |Relation5 = Uncle |RName5 = Commander Shark |Relation6 = Cousins |RName6 = Princess Moray, possibly several other unnamed ones |Relation7 = Ancestors |RName7 = Queen Pearl †, Prince Fathom †, more |Relation8 = Crush |RName8 = Kinkajou |appeared = Moon Rising, Winter Turning, Escaping Peril, Talons of Power, Darkness of Dragons, The Hive Queen |mentioned =''The Lost Heir'' (indirectly) }} Prince Turtle is a young male SeaWing and the main protagonist of Talons of Power. He is a member of the SeaWing Royal Family as one of Queen Coral's sons. Although Turtle is an animus dragon, he initially hid his powers from everyone and only revealed them in Escaping Peril to save Winter's life. His abilities are still generally unknown, however; few dragons are aware of them. He currently resides in Jade Mountain Academy as a member of the Jade Winglet, and has a crush on Kinkajou. Appearance Turtle has rich green scales , described as appearing "like an emerald hidden in a cave", with flashes of brighter green underscales and hints of gold in his dark green eyes . On both the covers of Talons of Power ''and ''Moon Rising, he seems to have a bluish tinge to his scales. When Moon first saw Turtle, she thought that he had a sweet curve to his snout and upper arms. She also noticed that he was a little plump. His only accessory is a gold armband, located on one of his upper forearms, that is studded with three glittering black pieces of skyfire, originally containing six before he gave a few of them to his friends in order to block out Moonwatcher's mind-reading ability. His bioluminescent scales emit a pale greenish light, and luminescent spirals and shapes like webbed talon prints light up all along his pale green wings. He was noted to have big talons and a low, rumbly voice. Personality Turtle seems to be laid back and complacent at first, happy to go along with what others want without much opinion. He refers to himself as 'boring', and many others might agree with the statement. Qibli described him as "used to being invisible" and "easygoing". He acts like this to blend in and hide his animus powers after he lost his younger sisters' lives due to his confusion; the event left him doubting himself and not wanting to be anyone. Turtle describes himself as "not interesting", but Moon believes that he is more than he seems. He is also undisturbed by violence, casually talking about how his mother tortured a captive SkyWing and treating the dragonflame cactus with curiosity and interest despite the horrible things it was used for. Turtle also seems to have self-esteem issues. He is very cautious, shown by his reluctance to fly through a thunderstorm. He is also kind and caring, helping Moon even after she was revealed to be telepathic, perhaps sympathetic towards others with feared abilities like Peril. Some dragons, like Prince Winter and Princess Anemone, think Turtle is boring, and "barely acts like a prince." He tells Peril that just because he doesn't like exercise doesn't mean he wouldn't be useful in a fight. Winter claimed that if Turtle were an IceWing, he'd be put in the Seventh Circle and then stuck there forever. This is due to the fact that he thought he caused the death of his unhatched sisters, although in actuality it was not his fault due to Snapper not being where she should’ve been, come the time of the accident and a bad decision on his father, King Gill’s part. During Moon Rising, just after the Jade Winglet finds out Moon's precognition and telepathic powers, the Jade Winglet deserts her, whilst Turtle stays back to comfort her and get her wound washed. This may be because Turtle had a secret about him being an animus, so he understands when dragons are afraid of someone because of their powers. He later shows limited fear of Peril, offerring to be her friend (though indirectly) and showing his loyalty by coming to the Sky Kingdom despite the potential danger. He admitted that he understood the SkyWing and continued to be supportive. Turtle has a desperate want for love or acknowledgement from his mother, likely born from his constant neglection. Sometimes while thinking about using his animus power to hurt other dragons, he looks down and sees his talons covered with blood, and he quickly shakes his talons to get the vision away. This seems to show that Turtle is very insecure about his power and worries about hurting and killing other dragons. In Escaping Peril it was shown that he has made a habit of eavesdropping. Turtle cares greatly about his friends, as shown in Escaping Peril when he said that he was worried about them. Biography Moon Rising When Moon first sees Turtle, she is confused because she can’t read his mind. The only reception she receives from his brain is described as a quiet hum or fuzz. When Turtle smiles at her outside of Jade Mountain Academy, she sees a vision of a sunny beach, with him pinning Anemone down as she writhes in pain. This makes her believe that Turtle is evil in some way. When the vision ends, Anemone, Turtle, Queen Coral, and Tsunami have all disappeared into Jade Mountain Academy. Moon takes this vision as a sinister attempt to murder Anemone that will happen sometime in the future, and keeps a wary eye on Turtle afterward. After the tumult of an explosion in Jade Mountain Academy that leads to Moon revealing that she is a mind-reader and prophet, Turtle is the only one who keeps his secretary his head, taking Moon to an underground lake in the caverns of Jade Mountain and helping her wash off her seed pod wound on her shoulder in the explosion of the dragonflame cactus. Moon tells Turtle that she can't hear his thoughts, to which Turtle laughs and Moon pleadingly asks Turtle to lead her to her clawmate's room. On their way, they pass the history cave and hear voices that they realize belong to Princess Tsunami and Princess Sunny. After listening to half of Tsunami and Sunny's argument, Turtle decides to reveal himself and tells Tsunami and Sunny about the dragonflame cactus. He notes that this particular cactus was used in the Summer Palace when it was attacked by Princess Burn's forces, and informs them that his mother, Queen Coral, tortured a SkyWing prisoner until she found out what they were. He was surprisingly casual about this subject. When Moon meets him, she notices that she can't read his mind, due to the fact that he has an armband with skyfire stones. At the end of Moon Rising, he gives one stone to each member of the Jade Winglet. ''Winter Turning Winter convinces Turtle into going back to the Jade Mountain Academy to tell Sunny, Tsunami, and the other Dragonets of Destiny to not worry about the Jade Winglet, which in actuality, according to Queen Glory, made them worry even more, and to watch over his sister, Anenome. He is also shown in the epilogue of ''Winter Turning with Anenome, Pike, and Barracuda in the underground lake. Escaping Peril Turtle appears very early on in the book, surprising Peril with how little caution he has around her. He encourages her to spy with him on the conversation between a couple of the Dragonets of Destiny, Queen Ruby, and her accompanying dragons, admitting that he did it often as an unoticable, unmemorable dragon. Peril quickly begins seeing him as a potential friend. Later, he insists on traveling with Peril on a hunt to bring down Ex-Queen Scarlet, saying he could be useful (he was referring to his animus magic), and the two's friendship develops even more. Turtle convinces Peril to travel with him to meet up with the Jade Winglet in the town of Possibility to further investigate Scarlet's location despite her initial protests. After meeting a few Talons of Peace members, a dragonflame cactus is kicked by a SandWing wanting to buy them, most likely Sirocco or Rattlesnake, Qibli's older siblings. Peril accidentally sets off the cactus and causes an explosion. It knocks Peril temporarily unconscious, and at least three other dragons got burned. Turtle also had thorns in his scales, but Peril burns them off. The explosion attracts the conscious remnant of the Jade Winglet, Moon and Qibli. Around this time, Turtle has aching wings from flying to Possibility, so he enchants a rock to heal outer wounds. Peril is shocked at how fast he could 'heal in the water' until when Winter is burned by Peril and Turtle uses the rock to heal Winter. That's when he exposes his animus magic for the first time in his life. After Peril leaves in a fit, Turtle, sad because his new friend is mad, heads to the Sky Kingdom to try to release her from Chameleon's spell, and he reappears after Scarlet is killed. He says he has come to save Peril, but that she seems to have already done that by herself, showing Peril that he really cared about her. Turtle is also present when Chameleon writes the enchantment for Tourmaline to become Queen Ruby again, checking over his writing before handing it to the queen. When Chameleon tries to escape with Darkstalker's Talisman, Turtle temporarily enchants the case to bash Chameleon on the head with it and go to Turtle. He leaves with the rest of the winglet to find Moon before she releases Darkstalker. One notable fact is that he appeared very distraught about Kinkajou's state, and seemed to want to see her very badly. This is because he has a crush on Kinkajou; Peril even noticed it herself, thinking, "He likes Moon and Qibli, but he's really here for Kinkajou." Talons of Power He first appears in a prologue set around three years before the events of the rest of the book. He volunteers to find Snapper, one of the hatchery guards along with Abalone, under the stress of his father. He fails, the eggs are destroyed, Abalone dies and Snapper is executed. Part one picks up right after Escaping Peril ends when Darkstalker emerges from the mountain. Turtle notices that Darkstalker seems to hate him and quickly enchants a stick to hide him, and later, completely from Darkstalker, making him non-existent to Darkstalker. Darkstalker reveals that when Peril burned his talisman, his magic returned to him. Winter argues with him, but Darkstalker 'wins' him over, which is later revealed to be from a spell cast by Darkstalker. Despite Moon and Qibli's concerns, both dragons deny Darkstalker using magic. Eventually, Darkstalker goes hunting with the rest of the Jade Winglet, Turtle goes to warn Jade Mountain Academy on a suggestion of his clawmates. He splashes into the underground pool and is immediately found by his sister, Anemone. He tries to talk to her alone but she waves him off. He tells her about Darkstalker's awakening in public, but Anemone grows excited at the prospect of meeting another animus besides Stonemover. Turtle accidentally reveals to Tamarin that Anemone is an animus, leading to a brief discussion about the pros and cons of animus magic. The three part ways and Turtle goes to warn the Dragonets of Destiny. Before he does, he hears Sunny and Tsunami discussing the escape of Fierceteeth and Strongwings and whether Queen Thorn should replace the guards with Outclaws or not. They end the discussion and then discover Turtle. Sunny then questions Turtle about the whereabouts of the rest of the Jade Winglet. Turtle warns her about Darkstalker's awakening then. Mightyclaws overhears them and bolts to warn the other NightWings. Turtle fills Tsunami in about everything including Moon's powers, except his own powers. After this, they go to the library and ask Starflight about Darkstalker. Starflight tells them that Darkstalker was a very powerful NightWing animus who disappeared over 2,000 years ago after being betrayed by Prince Fathom and Clearsight, and that nobody knows what happened to him. A trio of IceWings provide them some IceWing superstitions about Darkstalker, which are that he spent years in the shadows killing IceWings and that he killed his father, Prince Arctic. Darkstalker then tells them that the legends had been simplified. One of the IceWings fails to kill Darkstalker, and then all three bolt. He asks Starflight for scrolls on Fathom and Clearsight, and when he leaves he is immediately dive-bombed by NightWings. By then most of the school had gathered. Darkstalker reassures Clay and Sunny by saying he is Sunny's distant ancestor. A storm then gathers, and Anemone descends. Darkstalker announces that he was looking for her and that he was impressed by the storm her enchanted copper armbands caused. Turtle apologizes to his friends that he couldn't stop Darkstalker, but they don't mind. Qibli tells him to keep an eye on Darkstalker. Turtle watches as Darkstalker enchants Anemone's soul to be safe. He also notices Darkstalker has an earring and wonders if it is animus-touched. He watches as Darkstalker heals Flame's face and gives Mindreader, Mightyclaws, and Fearless powers. He then sees Darkstalker save Stonemover and declares Flame as the darkness of dragons and the stalker of dreams before trapping Flame in the academy. Turtle then goes to the cave shared by Qibli and Winter and asks if he can stay there. Qibli agrees, and Turtle tells them about Darkstalker's activities. Qibli is slightly suspicious, but Winter is irritated by this and leaves the cave. Then Qibli asks Turtle to cast a spell on him to make him immune to Darkstalker's spell. After Turtle rejects the idea to cast a spell to make Qibli an animus Turtle agrees and casts the spell, However, Darkstalker senses the spell being cast and visits the cave. Qibli convinces him that it was probably Anemone, but Darkstalker is still suspicious. Turtle realizes that Darkstalker can tell when another animus casts a spell and decides to set out to the rainforest to watch Darkstalker. Turtle, Anemone, Moonwatcher, and the other NightWing students at Jade Mountain follow Darkstalker to the RainWing kingdom, where Darkstalker wants to challenge Glory for the NightWing throne. They eventually decide that NightWings can go with Darkstalker if they wanted to. To ensure that most of the NightWings follow him, he grants more dragons powers before he and most of the NightWings set off for The Lost City of Night. While in the Night Kingdom, Anemone uses her magic against Moon hurtfully and is banished by Darkstalker. Turtle follows her to the ruins of the Summer Palace, where they have an animus fight. Darkstalker then summons all of the animus dragons in Pyrrhia using a spell. Turtle is then revealed to Darkstalker and fights Darkstalker while Anemone escapes. Darkstalker puts Turtle in the dungeon, as Moon had forbidden him from hurting her friends, but he takes away Turtle's powers with a spell. Darkness of Dragons Turtle is shown after he is released from the NightWing dungeon that Darkstalker put him in, Anemone and Kinkajou leading him out. As Qibli begins to describe what they'd been doing, he is shocked when Qibli says that it was him that saved everyone from Darkstalker. Qibli gives him one of the earrings to reverse the spell Darkstalker put on him to take his animus powers away. Turtle says he doesn't deserve magic, but when he realizes that he's the hero he always wanted to be, he puts on the earring and looks up at Qibli with cloudy eyes, almost crying. He leaves with the other dragonets towards Jade Mountain with his powers back, determined to warn the IceWings before the NightWings could attack. Later, he tries to help end the battle with the NightWings and the IceWings, but Darkstalker hurls a boulder at him and an invisible Anemone. He survives due to his enchanting his scales to be invulnerable in Talons of Power, although something did still hurt, it might have been because they were talking about the animus fight he had with Anemone. When Qibli comes up with the mind-connecting spell, he offers to enchant it, but Anemone insists upon her doing it and refuses to allow her brother to lose some of his soul. He is horrified when Qibli is taken by Darkstalker. He is shown with his part of the epilogue, joyfully reading a letter from Queen Coral, and then Kinkajou shows up, talking about the love spell, and Anemone's crush on Tamarin. ''The Hive Queen'' Turtle appears in the prologue and epilogue of The Hive Queen. In the prologue, he appears with Tsunami while Moon and Qibli are talking. He claims that Qibli "broke animus magic" with his soul spells, which the SandWing denies. After some debate, Tsunami suggests that she and Turtle swim to Pantala, which he agrees to. He appears once again at the epilogue of this book. He and Tsunami have managed to swim to Pantala, and are in the Poison Jungle. They meet Willow, who rescues them from a snake, and she after asking where they're from, she tells them to return to Pyrrhia if they want to live, implying that the dangers of Pantala are not something the Pyrrhians should want to encounter. Relationships Princess Anemone Before the Talons of Power ceremony, he had only ever seen her from a distance. During the ceremony, he turned her into an animus to draw attention away from his own animus abilities so he could keep his secret hidden and to fulfill the biggest hopes of his mother. (He regretted this afterward.) Upon going to the Academy, they did begin to spend more time together, but she still treated him like another subject to order around. She finally started paying attention to him when he started following her and Darkstalker around, but the attention was not positive. After their duel on the beach and Turtle hiding her from Darkstalker, he seems to regard her more as his younger sister who he should protect and she seems to respect him as an older brother. Kinkajou She is a friend and a love interest. They meet in Moon Rising, although little interaction was shown between them. During Escaping Peril, Peril notices that he is happy to see Moon and Qibli but he was really in Possibility for Kinkajou, indicating that he has a crush on her. In Talons of Power, Turtle asks Anemone to use her animus powers on Kinkajou to wake her up from her coma. Anemone agrees and notices that Turtle holds romantic feelings for Kinkajou. When Anemone casts the spell to wake her up, Turtle also secretly casts a spell to hide Kinkajou from Darkstalker. Anemone, however, casts an additional spell to "make Kinkajou love Turtle as much as he loves her" much to Turtle's dismay. When Kinkajou wakes up, she acts no different to Turtle then before Anemone cast the love spell, with Turtle hoping the love spell didn't work. Kinkajou offers to come to the lost city of night to spy on Darkstalker with Turtle. When Turtle wakes Kinkajou up on their first morning, when she was half asleep she muttered "Turtle" dreamily while her scales turned pink, showing that the love spell was working. At the end of Talons of Power, Kinkajou says that she loves Turtle, unknown that she was under a spell. Turtle then sadly replies that it was only a spell and she didn't really love him. At the end of Darkness of Dragons, the love spell is removed. Kinkajou most likely developed her own romantic feelings for Turtle as shown in the epilogue of Darkness of Dragons. It is unknown if she and Turtle will ever get together. Peril Turtle first interacts with Peril in Escaping Peril when he stumbles across her in his sleeping cave. At first, Peril is angry with him, but as time goes on he seems to warm up to her. This is shown when he follows Peril to the Sky Kingdom to help defeat Scarlet. After Peril succeeds in turning Ruby into Tourmaline so she could kill Scarlet, Turtle appears and claims that he was "coming to rescue her." In Talons of Power, Turtle describes Peril's company as "unpredictable and hilarious." He sees himself as a friend and sidekick to Peril, as well as a sort of brother to her. Queen Coral Turtle tries to stand out from his brothers. He tries to become an author, like his mother. However, on one fateful day, Turtle had a very important duty. King Gill, Turtle's father, was visiting the Royal SeaWing Hatchery. When he arrived, he was horrified to find one of his top generals and friend fatally sick in the Hatchery. Due to rumors of an assassin killing any SeaWing princess heirs, Gill was worried about leaving the eggs alone while he took his general to the healers. Panicked, Gill rushed out of the Hatchery and called to the first dragons he saw, which happened to be Turtle and two of his brothers. He told Turtle to find Snapper, his co-general, and returned to the Hatchery to watch over his sick friend. However, Turtle could not find Snapper that day, and Gill gave up waiting, knowing that if he waited any longer his general would surely die. He sprinted to the Healers, and however fast he may have swam, when the Healers and the king returned to the Hatchery, the two princesses were in fact dead. Turtle was horrified by this and felt that their deaths were his fault, until Queen Coral told him that Snapper wasn't in the Deep Palace that day and he has no reason to feel bad for it. Turtle then develops warm feelings for his mother. Umber Turtle and Umber used to share a sleeping cave with each other in Jade Mountain Academy, before Umber flew away with Sora. They pulled their reed mats close to each other and slept with their backs against the other. Turtle said this was because they both felt a need to have siblings close to them, as Umber was used to his MudWing sibs and Turtle usually slept with all his brothers. Turtle viewed Umber as a brother. It is unknown if Umber feels the same way. Family Tree Quotes "Well, thirty-two." - To Tsunami about how many brothers he has. "Pyrrhia is at peace now. There are no more enemies." "Whatever you guys decide." - ''To his friends. ''"Three moons. It was a vision, wasn't it? You can see the future." - To Moon about seeing the history cave explosion. "Is that it? Or is there anything else we should know? Can you read our minds?" - To Moon, after he finds out her secret. "Kind of a cool evolutionary adaptation if you're a plant trying to survive on a mountain with fire-breathing dragons, right? ... But, uh, horrible, obviously." - Him talking about the Dragonflame Cactus. "Well, that's just sad. Here, open your mouth and I'll throw some in." ''- To Peril when trying to make her eat fish. ''"Thanks? I think? I'm not that interesting anyway." - After Moon tells him she can't read his mind. "It's different. Swimming is not the same as trying to fly while getting blown about and whacked with little balls of water and also the lightning - have we talked about the lightning?" - To the Jade Winglet about finding Winter. "You're a MIND READER. All you have to do is walk around until you hear someone's brain going: well done me. Tip top explosion I caused today! Aren't I a clever arsonist." - To Moon when she says she doesn't know how to find out who caused the explosion. "I thought about it. I mean, not the crocodile. Definitely not in the reptile-throwing business, me." - When meeting Peril. "My murderous ancestor, I know. But my enchantments have been so small, and I feel exactly the same as I always have. I think you'll notice if I start turning homicidal." - To Moon about his animus powers. "Moral fiber? A coherent philosophy of life? - Him surprising Peril. "I, uh… came to rescue you? Well, to find out what was going on anyway. I heard there was a spell or something?" -'' To Peril ''"All right, tell her Glory isn't dead" - To Nautilus "You're a loon. Of course, I like you, even when you're scary- and let's be fair- is most of the time." - ''Him teasing Peril ''"I can beware you and still like you at the same time," - To Peril "Besides, if I have a choice, I think I'd rather be on the side WITH any talons of power and fire, frankly." - To Peril "Aww, you big sap. And I can't even punch you to shut you up." - To Peril "Just because I don't particularly like danger or uncertainty or... or ''exercise... doesn't mean I couldn't be useful in a fight." -'' Turtle to Peril "I have younger brothers. You're not going to win this argument." - Turtle stopping Peril and Prince Cliff from bickering. "You are...but that's because of me, I'm so sorry, Anemone. I'm the one that made you an animus. Right here, the day of the Talons of Power ceremony. I didn't want anyone to find out about me, so ... I distracted them with you. And everything that's happened to you since then is all my fault." - To Anemone about her animus powers "Maybe losing your soul isn't the right way to describe it. Maybe it's more like ... the more you use your power for bad things, the more you feel like you're entitled to use your power for anything. It makes it harder to go back - only forward into more bad things. But ... I think you can go back. I think anyone can choose to do good, or be good, no matter what happened before. I think you just have to try really hard. And that means stopping yourself before you do even worse things." - ''To Anemone ''"You got my message." - To Qibli when he comes to rescue Turtle. "No, no, that won't work. I think his snout is enchanted." - To Kinkajou about Darkstalker. Trivia *Turtles are diapasons of the order Testudines characterized by a special bony or cartilaginous shell developed from their ribs and acting as a shield. "Turtle" may refer to the order as a whole or to fresh-water and sea-dwelling testudines. The order Testudines includes both extant and extinct species. **As commented by one of Turtle's 32 brothers, Turtle has a rather fitting name as he is slow like a turtle, both physically and somewhat personality wise. * He is the POV in Talons of Power, the ninth book in the Wings of Fire series. **He is the second SeaWing POV in the mainstream series (third total) and the fourth male POV in the main series. **He is also the second royal SeaWing in the mainstream series to have a PoV, the only to be siblings with another PoV. ** He is the 4th animus POV, preceded by Darkstalker, Fathom, and Prince Arctic. * According to Winter, if an IceWing acted like he did, he'd be stuck in the seventh circle forever. * Turtle has a fear of heights, as well as storms. His fear of heights is ironic, because he is a dragon with functioning wings. * It is first confirmed in Escaping Peril that Turtle has animus powers when he heals Winter's burns completely, also saving his life. However, those powers were taken away by Darkstalker in Talons of Power, because he thought Turtle was just too unpredictable. He got his powers back in Darkness of Dragons ''through Qibli's enchanted earrings. * He has a crush on Kinkajou, but due to Anemone's love spell on Kinkajou, they are both unsure whether Kinkajou's feelings are current or the aftermath of the spell. * Turtle was the third dragon to learn about Moon's powers, the first being Secretkeeper and the second being King Darkstalker (although he discovered this with most of the Jade Winglet). * Turtle, earlier in his life, had wanted to be a writer and a hero. After the death of two of his sisters, however, he gave up on these goals and referred to himself as the 'hapless sidekick'. However, his "destiny" was fulfilled in DoD, where he "saved the day". * In ''Talons of Power, Turtle is shown to think of Umber as a brother and missed him after he left. * Tui said that Turtle was one of the hardest characters to write because she purposely made him enigmatic in Moon Rising and had completely figured him out by Talons of Power. She said he is not a typical hero, but he has a heart of one. * He is the first of two dragons to be on two different book covers, the second being Cricket. * He was the second dragon to have enchanted himself to be invulnerable, the first being Darkstalker; it is unknown if he has removed the spell, however. * Turtle is the first main PoV to be named after a living organism, the others being Sundew and Cricket. *Turtle is seen on the Moon Rising book cover on the backside. ** For the paperback of Moon Rising, ''the barcode covers his face, but not his back. *At the beginning of ''The Hive Queen, Turtle is revealed to have lost his animus powers for currently unknown reasons, although he first thought it was Qibli's soul spell's fault. This gets dismissed as false, however, due to him taking off the enchantment Qibli worded for him and still could not perform spells. As of now, he cannot perform animus magic. Gallery Canon TurtleToP-Full-CVR.png|Turtle on the full cover of Talons of Power ToP-CVR-TXT.png|Turtle on the US cover of Talons of Power TurtleMRBackcover.png|Turtle on the cover of Moon Rising TurtleTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing Typical SeaWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical SeaWing (colored), by Joy Ang SeaTransparent.png|A typical SeaWing (lineart), by Joy Ang Germanseawing.jpg|A typical SeaWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold A Real Turtle.jpg|A real turtle Fan Art Arisen.png|Turtle by RiftSeaWing Turtleeeee'.jpg|Turtle by stArchaeopteryx Wings of Fire - Fathom TurtleSmall.png|You've Been Here Before by Biohazardia|link=https://www.deviantart.com/biohazardia Turtle ref.png|Turtle by Velocirapioca TURTLEEEEE.jpg|The Jade Winglet by RhynoBullraq Peil and Turtle in Escaping Peril.png|Moose by H-awky deep_end_by_realtense-dauktc1.png|deep end by RealTense fathom___top_spoilers__by_riftseawing-daxxhx4.png|Fathom! SPOILERS by RiftSeaWing do_you_trust_your_talons_by_poisonoussilverqueen-dazjhvl.png|turtle. duck by PoisonousSilverQueen turtlejou__slight_top_spoilers___by_88aurora88-dats5d1.png|Turtlejou (Slight ToP Spoilers!) by 88Aurora88 somber_sea_by_bleu_fox-db5jjxw.png|Somber Sea by Bleu-Fox|link=http://bleu-fox.deviantart.com/art/Somber-Sea-674438324 animus_showdown_by_speedstingerdash-davo311.png|Animus Showdown by Sparkflyte|link=http://sparkflyte.deviantart.com/art/Animus-Showdown-657853525 prince_turtle_by_thearticpegasus-daxvaqz.png|Prince Turtle by TheArticPegasus|link=http://thearticpegasus.deviantart.com/art/Prince-Turtle-661549355 turtie_boy_by_aaaarachnids-datlqc1.png|the magic boy by aaaarachnids|link=http://aaaarachnids.deviantart.com/art/the-magic-boy-654384529 I Made You.png|I'm the SeaWing Animus by xTheDragonRebornx|link=http://fav.me/dbgyr31 turtle_by_happyfalconqueen-dbesiwv.png|Turtle by Toenailish|link=https://happyfalconqueen.deviantart.com/art/Turtle-689973439 turtle_wm_by_xthedragonrebornx-dazocs4.png|Turtle xTheDragonRebornx Turtlejou_Weak_by_Jomadis.jpg|Weak: by Jomadis Albatross9.png|SeaWing Sibs by Biohazardia|link=https://biohazardia.deviantart.com 9 Turtle.png|Turtle by xTheDragonRebornx Lgbt week turtbli small.png|Turtle and Qibli by IceOfWaterflock|link=https://iceofwaterflock.deviantart.com/art/Turtbli-LGBT-WoF-Week-732681151 Turtle By KenyaFord.jpg|Turtle By KenyaFord On DA turtle_by_prophecywings-daujw6r.png|Turtle by Scourgeseer prince_turtle_reference_sheet_by_animelionessmika-dcfqejb.png|Prince Turtle reference sheet by AnimeLionessMika turtle__by_animelionessmika-dc9xpgb.jpg|Turtle! by AnimeLionessMika turtle_by_radioactive_vapor-dca62di.jpg|Turtle by radioactive-vapor flowers_by_brokebackbromance-db761sn.png|Flowers by BrokebackBromance wof_series_2_fin_da_by_rhynobullraq-db0hkf6.jpg|WoF 6-10 by RyhnoBullraq bringer_of_doom_by_glassfeatherss-dccz7b8.jpg|Bringer Of Doom by Glassfeatherss tortle_by_spxcepirate-dc32pay.png|turtle by spxcepirate wings_of_fire__my_favorites__by_blacklessangel-dbsf6ad.png|Wings of fire (My favorites) by blacklessangel turtle_at_sea_by_kea_corn-datqnzj.png|Turtle At Sea by Cosmic-Corn artwork_16_07_17_c___more_turts_by_dragami-daapie0.png|more hurts by dragami searching__wof__by_kaocalyn-dc45yrp.jpg|Searching +WoF+ by Kaocalyn wings_of_fire___your_albatross_by_biohazardia-dc3l2zt.jpg|Wings of Fire - Your Albatross by Biohazardia wings_of_fire___royal_seawing_siblings_by_biohazardia-dcc3ayq.jpg|Royal SeaWing Siblings by Biohazardia|link=https://www.deviantart.com/biohazardia fight_by_cougarcoast-dbydg92.png|Fight by CougarCoast lost_city_of_night_by_blacklessangel-dbwj4en.jpg|Lost city of night by blacklessangel believer__wof_art__by_silverdragonstudios-dby0bqm.jpg|Believer (WoF Art) by SilverDragonStudios hey__no__wait_for_me__by_thelittlewaterdragon-dbu9prk.png|Hey, no, wait for me! by TheLittleWaterDragon beach_fight____more_below__by_desertnettle-dbl6tx2.png|Beach fight (more below) by desertnettle boy_oh_boy_by_desertnettle-dboo8q5.png|Boy oh boy by desertnettle fathom_will_wait_for_it_by_sharkcatz-dblccgt.jpg|Fathom will Wait for It by sharkcatz i_can_go_the_distance_by_sharkcatz-db8fgit.jpg|I can go the distance by sharkcatz _top_spoilers__moment_of_panic_by_brokebackbromance-daumvzr.jpg|(ToP Spoilers) Moment of Panic by BrokebackBromance the_enemy_by_prophecywings-db0vxyp.jpg|The Enemy by Scourgeseer Turtle2_(2).jpg|Turtle Turtle.png|Turtle by MoonWatcherplays wings_of_fire___baby_jade_winglet_by_nocturnax-db50fvz_kindlephoto-97463167.png|Turtle Screen Shot 2018-08-25 at 8.42.40 PM.png|Wings of Friendship by Biohazardia|link=https://www.deviantart.com/biohazardia Screen Shot 2018-08-25 at 8.44.01 PM.png|References by Biohazardia|link=https://www.deviantart.com/biohazardia Turtple.jpg|By XTheDragonRebornX Turtle_by_Moonlight.png|By MoonlightFantasy turtle1.png LEEFWANG3.png|Painted wof_a_h_a_d_day_9__turtle_by_seascraper_dcsofkz-pre.jpg|Turtle by Seascraper 42d67e9c7c43aa570a60a2c8ee74001668b40663v2_hq.jpg|no explanation needed References de:Turtle (M) fr:Triton ru:Карапакс Category:Characters Category:Males Category:SeaWings Category:Dragonets Category:MR Characters Category:WT Characters Category:EP Characters Category:ToP Characters Category:Protagonists Category:POVs Category:Dragon Royalty Category:Princes Category:Jade Mountain Academy Students Category:Jade Winglet Category:Animus Dragons Category:Animus Touched Category:DoD Characters Category:HQ Characters